


take it nice and slow (feeling good on my own)

by sourcandies



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcandies/pseuds/sourcandies
Summary: She's supposed to be focusing.Kara's got this article to write, but she's been writing all day and there was an apartment fire downtown that Supergirl had to help with and she's tired. The kind of tired where her brain just - won't. She sighs, shifts in her seat and stretches back. She needs a break.





	take it nice and slow (feeling good on my own)

She's supposed to be focusing. 

Kara's got this article to write, but she's been writing all day and there was an apartment fire downtown that Supergirl had to help with and she's tired. The kind of tired where her brain just - won't. She sighs, shifts in her seat and stretches back. She needs a break. 

Between her legs, her dick shifts between her thighs the wrong way and she sticks her hand in her sweatpants pocket to adjust herself, absent-mindedly. She's thinking, rifling through her mental thesaurus and thinking about synonyms for _compassion_. 

Kara fidgets, her hand jiggling in her pocket. It doesn't make the right words come to her any faster, but it does make her dick twitch a little. Just enough that Kara's aware that it's aware of the new sensation. 

Kara leans forward, crosses one ankle over her knee and tries to focus. Three more paragraphs plus some revisions. She can do this. 

From this angle she needs to adjust again; she puts her hand in her other pocket and shifts, just a little. 

She thinks it, her brain jumping from writing to another track entirely: she could rub one out. Just take care of things real quick, and it always - it helps. Kara's mind is usually clearer, and she does some of her best thinking while she's letting herself slip into the absent-minded state between being present and fantasizing. She taps at the side of her dick through her pocket again, almost experimentally. There's a little tingle; the very earliest stirrings of pleasure there. 

Kara checks the clock. She's got at least four hours until her deadline, and this will only take a few minutes. 

She takes her hand out of her pocket and reaches under her waistband. These sweatpants are a little older, so the waistband gives easily and she can fit her hand in down past her wrist. Kara cups the bulge at the front of her panties, holding it loosely and then jiggling a little bit. She's rewarded with another little twinge, and the warm feeling that tells her that her dick is starting to wake up. She palms herself again a few times, just enough that she's starting to feel aroused, before she takes her hand back and stands up. 

Kara's got a routine; there's a tissue box next to her bed for a reason. She settles against the pillows, getting comfortable before she slides her sweats and panties down just far enough to free her cock. She's still mostly soft; the walk to the bed wasn't enough to work her up quite that much. But she rubs herself again, her palm soft across the length of her shaft as she presses her dick down against the fabric at the front of her sweats. Her touch is idle, but she's rewarded by another twitch, the feeling of pressure that lets her know she's starting to get harder. 

There's a bottle of lube in the top drawer of her nightstand. She reaches for it one-handed, flicks the cap with her thumb and squirts a little into the palm that's covering her dick. The fluid is cold but it warms up quickly as she runs her palm down the shaft, brushing clumsily over the head before she wraps her fingers around herself. She's almost all the way there; the feel of her hand against her dick is sweeter and more satisfying with lubrication and she can't help but groan with delight.

She's not really thinking about much, just yet. It's a bit of a relief. It feels like it's been hours since her mind had a break, and somehow like this - her dick in hand, stroking just enough to get herself going - she feels like she can let it wander. 

Her thoughts are scattered at first. She thinks about her article, the politics of labeling food in the office fridge, sexy underwear, flying across the city, her grocery list, and back to underwear again. It's nice to just have a few minutes to be scattered.

She squeezes herself, moves down to the base and flicks her thumb across the tip. She feels that with a jolt, enough to bring her back to the present. She's fully hard now and throbbing, her dick erect and eager and humming with sensation as she jerks herself off. Sexy things. She should think about sexy things. 

For a moment, her mind is so full that she can't remember anything sexy. 

Then it comes to her. A perfect mental image of Lena in her underwear. Lena smiling at her, hair draped around her shoulders, walking towards the bed. 

Kara relaxes her fingers, starts to move them up and down the length of herself more rhythmically. She's thinking about a specific time now, the time before last when Lena sat on the edge of the bed and ran her fingertips along Kara's dick just _right_. The way she'd said _hey, you_ and Kara had felt this surge of emotions, seen and loved and painfully, achingly attracted to her. 

Lena's just so - everything. She's beautiful and she smells so good and her hair is soft and - unbidden, a memory floats to the front of Kara's thoughts. Lena's mouth around her dick, Lena's cheeks hollowing as she sucked at her with just the right amount of gentleness. 

That ache inside Kara starts to turn into pressure, a sure sign that she's close. Kara's hand tightens the slightest bit around her shaft. The change in sensation is enough to make her moan out loud. Her hips lift off the bed, rutting into her hand reflexively with a few short, clumsy jerks. Kara changes her rhythm, runs her fingertip around her head and then back down the length of herself. 

Kara thinks about Lena's mouth again. Lena's tongue at the tip of her, Lena's hand wrapping around the base of her, holding her tight. As she thinks it she mirrors her fantasy, wraps her hand back around her dick & starts to jerk off in earnest. She's so close. She's so close and she can feel it, the pressure inside her building and turning into heat and pleasure. 

Her body leaps from aroused and eager to the edge of her orgasm with a suddenness that has Kara fumbling. She barely manages to get a tissue ready and time as her orgasm hits her fast and hard, each sharp burst of pleasure followed by a spurt of come. She strokes herself until she's done, until that beautiful wave of post-session calm starts to wash over her. 

She slumps back, sighing at the ceiling. She can feel herself cooling off, huffs out a sigh as she reaches for another handful of tissue to wipe herself clean. 

As she comes back to herself, she hears a series of buzzing sounds from the table: the telltale sound of James texting her about her article. Her head feels clearer now. She's ready to go back to work.


End file.
